His Eyes Were Crimson
by Taryn Eithne
Summary: Scott suffers an injury that leaves him finally able to control his power. Yet he also suffers a bad case of amnesia. Will he be able to relive discovering his mutant powers, or will it tear him apart? Jean&Scott Hiatusprobably permanently.
1. Like You Can Control Yours

Yay! Starting a story idea! Um… ja. I own nothing. Well, I own the plot, but that's it… So here we go!

**His Eyes Were Crimson**

Chapter One: Like You Can Control Yours! 

"Right, good job Kurt. Kitty, next time _try_ to time your phasing so—"

"Geez, Scott, I tried!"

It had been a long, hard day for most of the X-Men, as one of their few days off from school had been spent training. Many had gladly welcomed the three-day weekend, as they were rare, but Scott Summers, had, of course, seen it as the perfect opportunity for more training.

Kurt had even almost forced him to change his name to Logan, claiming his dictatorship to be just as bad.

The latest session had not gone as planned, as Kitty had been having slight difficulties in controlling her power as of late.

"It's not like _you_ can control _your_ power…" Kitty added quietly, but loud enough for most in the room to hear. Scott turned to retort, but found he had no retort to offer and so remained silent.

"Just work on it, Shadowcat," he finally stated coldly. "Team dismissed."

With that, he stormed out of the danger room and to his own chambers.

"Maybe you shouldn't 'ave put it zat way…" Kurt noted quietly to Kitty as she glared at the closed door.

"Yeah, well, maybe he should, like, be a bit nicer," Kitty muttered.

"Which has nothing to do with his own powers," Jean added, crossing her arms. She watched as Kitty's face adopted a look of slight regret, but did not say anything. Jean sighed and also left the danger room in hopes of perhaps calming Scott.

"Well, since we aren't gonna be trainin' anymore…" Rogue trailed off, uncrossing her arms and also leaving the room. Evan and Kurt both followed suit, leaving Kitty to pout a bit, then shut down the danger room herself.

Scott was, not for the first time, grateful for the fact that his brother had sent him a punching bag last Christmas. He found it came in handy for situations like this, when the only thing that seemed right was to beat the crap out of something.

And thus he was, listening to Smashing Pumpkins on full blast on his radio and beating the stuffing—literally—out of the bag. The poor thing probably wouldn't last the night, but he knew he could get somebody to fix it or get a new one soon. Christmas was, after all, only a month or so away already.

The knock at the door went unheard by Scott as he continued to wrestle the punching bag, and so Jean was left to try and open the locked door by using her powers. She did so hate to interrupt him in his frustration, but she felt as if this were a time when he would really need it.

"Scott?" Jean asked, hoping to—though doubting she could—be heard over the music that could probably be heard three miles down the road. She was correct in her doubting, as Scott just continued to ignore her.

_Scott!!_ She thought as telepathically loud as she could, trying to drown out the thoughts that he was projecting quite loudly.

He nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing her in his head, and he whirled around, finally acknowledging Jean. He fumbled for the remote to his radio and turned off the music, also adjusting his t-shirt, which had gotten twisted and wrinkled in his "training."

"Hey, Jean," he stated shyly, though a bit coldly. Jean assumed it meant he wanted her to leave, but she was not going to go anywhere until she had spoken to him.

"Hey, Scott…" Silence. Jean sighed before continuing. "Look, about what Kitty said—"

"It's not my fault, right?" Scott interrupted, crossing his arms.

"Hey, I'm the telepath here," Jean joked, issuing at least a slight chuckle from Scott. "But yes. It's not your fault, and she knows that. It's just frustrating for her, since she is just now experiencing the loss of control that you've delt with and handled your entire life." She winced and waited for his reply, hoping that she had said the right thing. You couldn't exactly read his emotion through his eyes, as you could with others.

Finally, he sighed and leaned against his bedside. "I know, Jean. But it's just as frustrating for me knowing that she's finally starting to appreciate the control she had, but it seems to have come too late. Makes me jealous, I guess…"

"Hey, I think I understand," Jean stated, pointing to her head. Scott laughed honestly, and stood upright.

"Yeah, I bet you do. Sorry if I was projecting so much…"

"No problem. Now, go get something to eat." She nudged her head at the door. "You haven't eaten since we started today. And I think Kurt may be raiding the closet sometime soon."

Scott laughed again and nodded, giving Jean's hand a light squeeze in thanks as he walked by her in the door. She smiled, making a mental tally of another battle won.

***

Okieday, the beginning of my story. Review, please? I would like that very much!! 


	2. A Nasty Fall

Oh, the next chapter already…. Honestly, this and Chapter One were the same chapter, but having 1600 words in a chapter is just not my style… But anyway, here's the next installment, hope you enjoy!

Oh yeah, and I don't own the characters. Or the mansion. Thought it _would_ be a nice place to live….

**Chapter Two: A Nasty Fall**

"_Kurt!_" Kitty's voice rang through the lobby and Scott sighed. Seemed like the blue and fuzzy vacuum had already gained access to the food supply, which would surely seem more like a famine-ravished village when he was through with it.

"Yeah, man! Get back here with the grub!" Great, Kurt, Kitty, _and_ Evan were in the kitchen.

_Bamf!_ Not anymore. Scott narrowly avoided the large pile of food that had suddenly appeared in the steps and began climbing them rapidly.

"Great, now everything's gonna totally taste like sulfur! Get back here you thieving elf!" Kitty cried, fazing herself through the kitchen wall and beginning to climb the mansion stairs as well.

This was even more of a narrow escape for Scott, who began losing his footing on the stairs and began reaching for the railing to rebalance himself.

"Yeah, get back here!" Evan had appeared in the doorway and had grown many spikes. Scott, still falling, dawned a face of horror as he watched them all release towards the stairs. These he only just missed, though he did finally lose his balance and went flying down the stairs.

"Oh man, sorry dude!" Evan shouted as he passed Scott on the ground, but Scott did not reply. "Leader-man?" Evan asked again, stopped and kneeling near Scott. By now, Kitty had also stopped and was looking back. "Scott?" he finally checked, but still received no reply. Kurt finally stopped in his run and looked down as well. "Guys, Scott's not responding!"

Quickly, Evan sat his unconscious leader up and turned to where Kitty and Kurt were hurrying down the stairs. Jean had also appeared at the top, and gasped as she saw Scott at the bottom of the stairs in Evan's arms.

"What happened?" she asked quickly, running down the stairs. Evan, Kitty, and Kurt all began to explain in hurried, panicked voices, and Jean couldn't understand any of it, so she stopped them all and concentrated on lifting Scott into the air. She ran him to Hank's lab, luckily located not too far away.

"Mr. McCoy!" Jean shouted as they entered, looking for the blue mutant and spotting him approaching her.

"What? What can I—What happened to him?" He asked quickly, finally noticing the floating Scott.

"He, like, fell down the stairs!" Kitty cried and Hank nodded. He took Scott and placed him on one of the med beds, quickly attaching him to a few devices.

"I'm going to run some quick tests; you guys can go now. I'll call you when I know something," Hank stated calmly, offering a reassuring smile. The four teens nodded and solemnly and quietly left the lab, heading off in various directions. The previous skirmish had already been forgotten, and Kurt would later wonder why there was so much food in front of him room, but nothing mattered more at the time.

What was actually an hour seemed an eternity to Jean, who sat quietly in her room reading while Dr. McCoy analyzed Scott. She jumped up at every little sound outside her room, hoping that perhaps it was somebody coming to fetch her for Dr. McCoy. But every time she had been disappointed.

Finally, Professor Xavier called her mentally for her to come down. She threw down her book and ran down the stairs, nearly knocking over one of the new recruits in her path. She only barely heard the slew of curses behind her.

Hank and the Professor were talking animatedly when Jean arrived. Kitty and Kurt were already in the room (Jean cursed their transportational abilities), and Evan followed soon after Jean.

"Well? Is one-eye okay?" Evan asked as he entered, only to receive a strict reprimanding for nicknames from the professor.

"It seems Mr. Summers only suffered from a mild concussion," Dr. McCoy stated quickly, and everybody's eyes lit up in relief. "He should be fine and awa—"

A slight groan from the med bed interrupted Dr. McCoy and he turned towards Scott. "Well," he corrected, "Seems as if he's waking now."

They all imagined Scott opening his eyes, as they were still hidden by his shades, but he began moving, so they assumed he was awake completely.

"Oh, thank God," Jean muttered, walking up to him. She thought he had looked at her, but she wasn't sure.

Well, until she received, "_Whoa._" in her head. Followed by, "_Wish I could see her without these damn… Why the hell am I wearing—_"

Panic overtook Jean as she watched his reach up to remove his glasses. She dove out of the way as he removed them, expecting to hear the damage being done above her.

Everybody in the room let out a collective gasp as they watched him remove the glasses. Even the professor ducked as best he could to avoid the wrath of Scott's optic lasers.

However, none came. Cautiously, those on the floor stood and looked at Scott, while the Professor stared in disbelief. Scott was looking at them all, a confused expression on his face.

"What?" he asked innocently, his red eyes skimming the crowd. Wait, his _red _eyes?

"Scott? How is it that you're able to—"

"So Scott is my name?" Scott interrupted, and everybody gasped again. Even the professor seemed taken aback.

Oh no… 

***

Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, how's everybody going to react?? We'll find out, won't we!!

Now, do me a favor and click the happy little review button in the bottom left corner. Thankie very much!!


End file.
